1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module having a plurality of solar cells electrically connected to each other by wiring members, and a method of manufacturing such a solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in a conceptual sectional view of FIG. 1, a solar cell module 1 has such a configuration that a plurality of solar cells 3, 3, . . . electrically connected to each other by wiring members 2 are sealed between a front surface protection member 107 and a back surface protection member 108 in a sealing member 109. The wiring members 2 and the plurality of solar cells 3 are bonded with bonding layers 7a formed of solder.
Meanwhile, the wiring members 2 are prepared in the form of a continuum wound around a reel in advance when they are manufactured. In a known method, the continuum is cut into the wiring members 2 each having a predetermined length, and then the wiring members 2 are sequentially bonded to electrode surfaces of the plurality of solar cells 3 (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-93120, for example).